regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Frosted Sugar/Transcript
DIALOGUE: A crazy and uneventful day of Katherine has turn into a twisted scheme when she sees Matthew and Arielle’s pictures everywhere she goes. She decided to team up with Cody’s mouthy and bitter mother, Tabitha, who has mental issues and still misses her son. Tabitha showed her inner monster when she gave Karl a taste of his own medicine. Tabitha went out of control when she attacked Arielle in a cage and used a cage to harm her by nearly killing her. Luckily, Moko saves the day and fought the slime woman. Tabitha got arrested, and Katherine declares that she will kill him if he gets in her way as she expresses her anger that she wanted to beat the daylights out of him. Finally, Arielle got better and the boys were relief to see her okay. TJ was very confused when Moko ask him to rub his back with a wash rag from the bruises. Moko and TJ went outside as TJ begins to have fun and twirl around in circles while Moko begins to continued to fall for him until TJ notices his feelings. (On a windy day in a fall weather, The leaves of the trees started to fall off. Suddenly, Fairy Tale soldiers begins to shoot knights in shining armor as they fought each other. Many bullets fly around everywhere as the swords clashed each other with soldiers and knights screaming and yelling. After a huge quarrel, The Fairy Tale soldiers leave in a hurry while carrying some of the warriors. The knights reveal themselves as the Vampire patrol. They checked their walkie-talkies and begins to fulfilled their missions. A lot of bullets rolled on the ground by Constance’s bakery building. Inside the building, Constance is on the phone talking to one of the delivery order people from the bakery at a town.) ( Bells ringing. ) ( Trolls talking ). ( Fairies flying ). Constance ( on the phone ): Oh, my goodness, That’s great news. On a bright note, you‘ll definitely get those recipes for the next pie contest. What difference does it make when they keep forgetting about the packages ? ( She nods as the person on the phone tells her about some things ) Mmm-Hmm. Hmm. Well, I guess they’re better off at saving money than to be spending on some groceries or school supplies. I know, how excruciating is that. It’s hard to not feel involved in those sort of activities. ( She goes to downstairs as her workers continues to work on pastries and food. She talks while walking through every category of the worker’s table. She pass by the sugar bowls, the mixers, the rolling pins, and the juice aisle ). Constance ( on the phone still ): I see. It can’t be that hard or easy for them to compete without failing. Alright, thank you, miss. I’ll see what I can do about these trademark cookies. Okay, talk to you later. ( She puts her phone away ). ( The trolls are strolling with the cart and the Fairies are flying with clipboards. The elves are putting away the cupcakes away ). Constance: Wonderful, everybody ! Soon, you‘ll eat all the maple syrup and those caramel pies that you all wanted. We can’t play a game like this if one of you didn’t eat my cherry yogurt. ( She picks up an empty messy yogurt cup which she shows her disgust ) Uggh, great. Alright ! Who ate the last yogurt cup ? This was my snack, and no one was supposed to touch this ! ( The bullets rolled from the forest as they rolled to the doors of the bakery ). Constance: I’m not accusing, but you guys should know better about taking food that doesn’t belong to you. That’s one thing that I don’t want to think about. ( More bullets appeared from the forest as Constance didn’t noticed it as she talks to all of her workers as she cleans up the yogurt mess with a paper towel ). Constance: You guys are lucky that I didn’t send any of you in the forest and getting eaten by a bear. Okay, break time ! Everybody, clean up your stations and wash your hands. There are also Cookies in the oven by any chance. Just get those out of there. Here are those chocolate and raspberry cakes that I order from the bakery sales. And did I mention about the apple sauce, too ? And I am definitely not going to give any of you those spicy chicken wings and red peppers. There are some takeout orders that has sliced bread and spiced rice in it. ( She throws away her paper towel and looks at the window and sees the bullets ). Constance ( gasps ): Oh, my god. ( She walks carefully towards the window and opens it. She sees the bullets with shock and anxiousness. She puts her hand on her chest as she begins to feel scared ). Constance: Would all of you guys excuse me for a moment ? I‘m gonna do something. ( She begins to walk in a hurry as she headed downstairs and goes outside. She carefully closes the door and sees it with a scared look on her face. She puts on her gloves and picks up twelve bullets at a time. She seals the bag and puts it away in her vest ). Constance ( sighs in relief ). ( Suddenly, a pile of bombs that had exploded gets tossed in front of her. A couple of bombs rolled to her feet ). Constance ( gasps shockingly ): Oh, god ! Oh, no ! It’s very excessive. ( gasps again ) They’re still at it ! ( An investigation happens as the police cars arrived and firemen helping out to distinguish the fire that caused by Fairy Tale Soldiers. The police picked up a tear magenta clothing and cigarettes on the ground. The officers arrested two Fairy Tale goblin criminals by putting them in handcuffs. They shoved them into the police car and takes them away. Constance begins to freaked out and begins to panic ). Constance ( hyperventilating and panting ): Oh, my god. Oh, my ! No ! Oh, my ! Oh, god ! ( screams ). ( She runs into the building and heads straight to Yokai. She runs into the hallways and runs as she begins to run out of breath ). Constance ( panting ). ( She runs as fast as she can. Then she remembers Dezzler’s office and goes straight to it. She goes upstairs to try to talk to him. In his office, Dezzler is concerned about what’s happening outside as he looks straight down with concern. He shakes his head and takes his change of quarters from his pockets and puts it in his quarter jar. Constance bursts into the door ). Constance: DEZZLER ! I need you ! Please ! There’s something going on ! I’m scared ! Dezzler: I know. I saw everything. ( He shows her the same bullets in a bag to her which her expression is shocked and horrified ). Constance: You know ? Dezzler: Yes. It happened since yesterday. ( After the bullets and crime scenes, Constance and Dezzler sit and have coffee ). Constance: As soon as I was done calling the lady from the baking schedules, I saw these, and I knew something strange was going on. Quite frankly, I never expected these bullets to begin with. This is weird and unusual. ( She gives one of the bullets to him ). Dezzler ( he looks at it ): Hmm. Good lord. These are from Fairy Tale. The goblins used these bullets to kill every enemy they have to run lines with or encountered them in every possible way. Constance ( sighs ): Oh, my god. That organization is getting very hectic. They’re going to murder every human and monster as long as they’re ready to consumed everything. This has got to stop. And I mean it. Dezzler: Constance, these things take time as we tried to take down that sick organization of garbage society wrongdoings and choices. We will let the paroles and patrol guards to make sure that our students will be safe from any harm. And also taking care the damage around here. Constance: I can’t stop thinking about it. Fairy Tale are everywhere. They’re spiteful, headstrong, conniving and certain that will destroy every last of all of us. I love these children, but we’re at stake and I will never sit and watch these demons, devils and goblins or any kind of Fairy Tale soldiers take everything away from us. Dezzler: You’re a piece of work, I’ll give you that. We’ll take on it. The security and I are doing the best we can to contact the police, the FBI, or any kind of army force to handle Fairy Tale’s scandalous schemes. But if we’re lucky to be safe from any harm, we might as well gathered the students and tell them to be okay. Just trust me, Constance. Constance ( anxiously ): How ?! I mean, I understand on what you’re coming from, but this needs to be resolved. Dezzler: I’m not exactly sure how they can resolved this, but we have to put our faith in guardians and other heroic creatures to save us from all Fairy Tale’s tragedies. As of right now, I’ll take those bullets away from you. Constance: Oh, yeah, sure. Go right ahead. ( She gives him the bag, and carefully puts it into the robot caretakers. The robot dutifully carries the bag and tossed it into the examine shoot ). Constance ( confused ): Wait a minute. What the hell is that ? Dezzler: An examine shoot. It’s like a garbage disposal, but more scientific and helpful. ( He takes a sip from his cup ). Now, don’t worry, Constance. Everything will be okay. Constance: But it will never be okay as long as Fairy Tale is around. I want them to be gone from good as soon as I get my bakery to be working and checked. Dezzler, this is madness ! Dezzler: You worried too much, my dear. Their violent behavior and their grizzly exterior are not our problems to worry about. Constance: Look, I’m sorry. It just feels like a worst time when I saw those bullets. I saw violence and destruction at the woods. And there was blood, weapons and then, the police arrived to investigate. You said you kept control and consistently to keep an eye on things. Dezzler: No, I said keep it under control and consistent. Try to keep calm. You seem all over exaggerating about this. You always have this serious point of view to treat Fairy Tale as an atrocious animosity. Constance: Just imagine that if there was a carcass of a deer that is dangling above my head as bait for me to be bitten ? Please, think about it. There comes a time where fear tries to eats us alive as it hunts us. That organization has a sick and twisted mind to manipulate every victim that they can used and turned them into disgusted criminals, Vulgar cougars, bitter demons, and whoring manipulators ! Dezzler: You’re thinking about irrational thoughts. I know you’re scared, but the police are doing the best they can about this. We will take care of this as long as there’s a solution to save us. In the meantime, I have businesses to attended to. Constance: There’s always be a time where people get scared as Fairy Tale won’t stop unless there’s an army to stop all of them at once. Maybe that might work to their advantage, but do you think that there’s hope or a solution ? Dezzler: Don’t worry, It’s gonna be alright. We’ve dealt with ghost issues, Vampires that are followers to the great Vlad, and of course, that rabid werewolf problem. Constance: That was in the past. And now we’re dealing with certain situations like, slimy mothers who tries to get her son out of jail, troublemaking octopus coaches, and it feels like we’re on a wild goose hunting season or a Wild chick chase. Dezzler: People take on it as their personal gain. Those people are behind bars, and they will never get out. Constance: If I may ask, What happens if these disasters are causing wildfires and tsunamis ? Dezzler: Then I will call the police as long as you breathe and calm down. ( He puts his hands on her shoulders and looks at her in the eye ) Constance, listen. I’ve worked on some statements and negotiations on calming people down. Now, closed your eyes and relaxed. You can go to a massage place, meditate, you name it. Constance ( understood ): Alright. ( sighs ) You’re right. You’re absolutely right. I should’ve freaked out today. I should‘ve been screaming like a banshee when I saw those bullets as soon as I saw the forest that were investigate as the police found magenta clothing and cigarettes. Dezzler: A bad and scary dream will be a nightmare as long as we find a solution. Things are coming for us and will consumed us if we don’t get in under control. Now, please. Take a deep breath, and everything will be okay. Constance: That’s very kind of you. That is not my intention to be scared. So, thank you and I appreciate your help by the way. Dezzler: You are absolutely welcome. Just try not to think about Fairy Tale, and you’ll be good. ( Then an explosion from Fairy Tale’s bombs explode on the school’s parking lot. Except the cars are alright. The explosion spilled out confetti everywhere on the ground ). Constance: What the hell ? Dezzler: Well, there’s more than that came from. Constance ( points at the forest ): Take a look over there. Dezzler: Anyway, I have business calls and meetings to attend. And I feel like it’s a hectic one with some of these students. Mostly Karl for example. Oh, by the way, I got a call from Scarshire school for girls. One of them graduated, and she’s coming here to revisit her past memories by creating new ones. I hope she doesn’t do anything crazy. Constance ( confused ): Huh ? What do you mean by that ? “Crazy” ? Which girl are you exactly talking about ? Dezzler ( sighs ): A difficult one to control. Red hair, green eyes, and always have a strange thing on fighting someone until she kills them. Constance ( understand on what is he talking about ): You mean ? ( gasps ) Oh, my goodness. Her. I can’t believe it. It’s Julie. Dezzler: Yes. And I figured it out when you know that she and Matthew had their differences and fight until one of them gives up or just continues to throw punches. Constance ( sighs ): Matthew always blames her over the littlest things. It’s terrible that these two never got along ever since Matthew was little than her, and Julie was older than him. He was four years old and she was six years old. Dezzler: Remember their arguments ? It was loud and irritating that they always have to squabble everything. Even playing the sexist card or fighting over video games. Especially Matthew’s things when she takes it without asking him. Constance: Dezzler, I try to make them apologized one and another. But it’s excruciating and tough when I have to look out for both of them. Matthew can be a trouble maker, yet he has sincerity and a soft spot for nice things. Julie, on the other hand wrecks everything and tries to manipulate any kind of situation that involves her. She also gaslights to somebody to do her bidding. You know her as much as I do. We all know who she is when comes to gaslighting. Dezzler: Well, That’s her fault because Matthew knew that all of those fights happened a long time ago. Constance: Dezzler, I understand about what you’re saying, but Julie coming here and causing trouble for everyone ? She’s a grown woman yet acts like a child. She adopted Simon when she got graduated at school, yet fights Matthew as if he were a punching bag. Dezzler: Oh, please. Don’t worry. Just do the best you can to get them into a place, so they can hashed everything out. I’m not going to let those two kill each other over and over on a celebration or any kind of holiday. ( He pressed a button and the robots puts away his cup. They took it into the kitchen ). Constance: Oh, Dezzler, We’re already dealing with disasters and many sociopaths with midlife crisis. I‘m willing to help out with any kind of campaigns and event that you’re hosting. Surely, you understand on what happened since last time. Today was crazy in the woods. I never see anything like that in all my life. Dezzler: Don’t worry, Constance. I got everything under control and consistent. Constance ( sighs ): You said that before. Just one more time you get to do it. Dezzler: Julie might be in a place where she tries to harm someone, but when she comes, she’ll be normal. If that means if she can get along with Matthew cooperatively. Constance: But I stop her from trying to killed him, remember ? And it was one time at a playground at a New York park. I know that for a fact. Dezzler: Then we’ll find some other options to resumed. I can’t help you out of this problem with Julie coming here, but Matthew might try to reasoned with her. Trust me, I’ve seen him trying to give her some candy even though she throws it away or purposely disposed of it. Constance: Now that’s the under statement. I see what where going with this. Dezzler: Now, if you excuse me, I have no choice, but to go to parent teacher day conferences. My schedule is on a tight ship since these past incidents and days of life. Constance: Not doing too well with that, are ya ? Dezzler: It was not my idea, it was the counselor’s idea to embarked on one of the students, and I hope I won’t have to missed it. I just keep it like that. ( He walks away ). ( Constance sighs and takes a deep breath and smiles. She walks out of Dezzler’s office and goes into the hallways. After talking to Dezzler, Constance is still nerve wracking as she gets anxious about Fairy Tale’s tyranny. She walks by herself and Moko is on standing and walks downs ). Moko ( walking on the wall ): Nice to see you again. Constance ( turns around and gasps ). ( He jumps on the ground and transformed into a bat and turns back to his self. Constance is shocked to see the handsome Vampire in front of her ). Constance: Moko ! I can’t believe it. I thought you were like... Moko: Busy ? Constance: Yes. Any how you managed to pass those horde of wild kids in the building. I just let my workers take time off while they’re gone after work schedules. Moko: Just like the same old times. I knew that I could find you. Constance: You’re in that guidance counselor class for Vampires, are you ? Moko: No. I’m not in on that sort of thing. Constance: Well, it’s good to see you again. ( They hug as they’re very happy to see each other again ). Moko: So, Now that my working time is a bit off, what have you been up to ? Constance: A lot of food that I’m trying to deliver. I’m trying to make my business successful. I know It’s hard work, but I cannot take it when it gets hectic or out of control. Moko: That’s a lot of work. I mean, don’t you take any breaks ? Constance: No. If I take a break, I’ll have my workers be lazy and I don’t want that ? Remember, Malachi ? He quit because he accidentally ate too much lemon cake when he knew that he was allergic. Moko: Yeah, I know. I didn’t know that Malachi quit. I guess he was a loser after all. Constance: Not to mention, Frank and I made a deal that he will not eat any blackberry pie, but he keeps breaking my promises. Moko: Does Katherine know or maybe she’s too oblivious to control her glutton husband ? Constance: Both of them are oblivious in their own way. I try to maintain a relationship that is both friendly and respectful. He thinks he’s a hundred dollar billionaire and she thinks of herself as a dolly. Moko: Hmm, very priceless. He can celebrate his victory by being a hostage on a battleship. Constance: I just leave him be. You know how he is. I guess it’s his way of saying “I didn’t do it” or thar sort of thing. Moko: Hmm, you’re right about that. Constance: Anyway, I got some stuff. I’m on a tight schedule to do. Ever since that incident in the woods that involved savagery, blood and violence. It was terrifying to watch out in my window. All I want is a remarkable evening of vintage mittens. Moko: Yeah, I heard the explosion when I walked down here. The police are trying to figured it out who caused all this so much has been going around. Constance ( sighs ): I know. It’s just too much. Moko: You need anything from the bakery ? Constance: No, but you can look around if you want. Moko: Sure. I haven’t seen the bakery in a while. ( At the hallways, TJ and Mizo walk with each other as TJ explain the whole story about Tabitha. The boys walk downstairs and goes to the library to get books. After they got their books from the library, they headed towards to the art room. A bunch of students sit on their desks doing their work, while TJ is drawing and Mizo is painting a snowflake ). TJ ( telling the incident ): It was disastrous. So, yeah. That’s how it happened when Cody’s mom try to eat all of us. I’m surprised that Kuru didn’t tell you that or Narong. Did you know ? Mizo ( painting ): I’m just shocked that it happened. Kuru didn’t mentioned it to me, and I was so surprised that lunch lady is a slime demon. That seems weird and interesting. Narong and I have never encountered an insane parent with mental issues. Just like those cheerleaders and those football players were taking to each other with the other one telling someone that “you can do something better”. What about something else ? How about Arielle ? TJ: She’s feeling better. Apparently, she’s been taking medicine for her throat. It’s magic ice cubes to heal her. Which as it turns out, the magic did help her. Mizo: Every situation is all the same to me. Because one minute, one of us get captured or gets into a situation with a bad guy, it’s start to go down. I mean, we had some close calls back at my town. TJ: Your town ? Mizo: Yes. There’s always a reason why my parents told me to be alert and attentive at all time to things that charged towards somebody. And, of course, my ex-girlfriend did try to kill me one time, but you guys saved me, and I owe all of you guys and Moko, too. The damage is already done for Polly. The only think I do when I get into a situation like that is look the other way around. TJ: Mmm, Hmm. I hear you. There. I finished my flower. Mizo: Huh, Nice. I’m done with my snowflake. ( He shows the picture ). TJ: Wow. Nice drawing. Who knew that you draw like an artist. Mizo: Oh, It’s nothing. I tried my hardest. It’s the inside that counts to the art and culture. ( He puts his picture in his bag ) Now, where are we off to ? TJ: I don’t know. We’ve already finished all of our hours, and I still need to keep my grades up. Anyway, have you seen Matthew ? He’s not here today. Mizo: Eh, he’s probably busy with his Xbox. You know him. Constance told me that she will always yell across downstairs to get him off, but it never works out for her which kinda amuses me in some way. TJ: Hmm. I better text him to see if he wants to hang out at my room this afternoon. ( He texted on his phone ) There. Matthew will pick up in no time. ( His phone beeps and he looks at it ). TJ: Hmm. Changed of plans. Mizo: What ? What does he say ? TJ: He said “Meet me outside by the parking lot. By the pool and the ice obstacle course. The time will be ten o’ clock. I will be there to demonstrate my weapon to all of you guys. So, I hope you’ll come and see it for yourselves”. Wow. A demonstration. What do you think it could be ? Mizo: Let me guess, another video game or a skateboard trick ? TJ: I guess seeing his demonstration might be fun. I bet it involves fireworks or magic talents. Mizo: I think it might have something to do with the fact that controls it like a video game controller or used it as a stirring wheel. TJ: Well, we better figure it out and see. When it’s getting dark out, we’ll go and see him. Who knows ? He might be able to do a magician‘s trick by pulling a rabbit out of a hat. Mizo: If anything that goes by Matthew, or any kind of possibility, I’m up and ready for it. ( They both walk side by side to each other in the hallways. At night time, they go into the parking lot and look around. Then, they see two chair benches by the pool. TJ opens the gate door, and sits on the chair. Mizo sits down and takes out his lollipop and starts sucking on it ). Mizo: Jesus, this late. I mean, I thought he would be coming right now. TJ: He texted that he has important stuff to do, but he’ll be coming for sure. Mizo: That’s a relief. I hope this involved fireworks or anything that has candy in it. Category:Bite Ghoulish Transcripts